Pedestrians, and especially children, can be difficult to see, especially in dusk or dark conditions by motorists. These conditions can increase the chances that a child could be struck by a motor vehicle while crossing a street. The times of day that can be the most dangerous for street crossings can, unfortunately, correspond with the beginning and end to the school day, when many children are walking to and from their classes.
This safety concern has been recognized, and several conventional methods have been adopted to promote child safety. For example, crossing guards, reduced speed zones, and lit and painted crosswalks are often found in close proximity to schools. However, these conventional solutions do not necessarily help all students, for example those who walk a substantial distance from the school zone, or children who for any other reason do not walk within the areas that are protected by crossing guards, lights, etc. Many of these conventional solutions, such as crossing-guard flags, are sufficiently bulky to prevent a small child from carrying one to areas outside of the protected school zone.
In order to promote pedestrian safety, it is desirable to increase safety of pedestrians such as school children, including outside of highly protected crossing areas. It is also desirable to provide a solution that is sufficiently mobile for even a small child to transport easily.